History's Influence
by kassandra marie
Summary: Elanor Gamgee has come of age and decided to go on an adventure with Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, A human girl named Tiana and a Elven girl she has met and befriended called Lirimaer.


History's Influence

((Summary: Elanor Gamgee has come of age and decided to go on an adventure with Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, A human girl named Tiana and a Elven girl she has met and befriended called Lirimaer (which means Lovely one in elvish). Not a Mary-sue!))

((AN: this story is written as if you're being told by the author herself or by someone witnessing the events happen (likeLirimaer or Tiana) if a chapter is in someones POV ill write their name right up the top.))

((Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings or any of its characters they are purely Tolkiens invention. I do not make money from this but I do greatly enjoy writing it. You can't sue me for that.))

**((Authors POV))**

**Prologue:**

"Three Rings for The Elven-Kings under the sky,

Seven for The Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for The Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie,

One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them,

One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them,

In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie"

Elanor Gamgee had heard the poem many times and even more often the history of The Fellowship, her father had been there when the ring had been destroyed and Samwise Gamgee could often be heard repeating the story to all the young hobbits when they asked. This story I'm going to tell you is not about the what happened in the past, its about what will happen in the future of Elanor Gamgee, daughter of Samwise Gamgee and Rosie Cotton. This story is about History's influence on the future.

**Chapter One:**

It was the day before Elanor's coming of age, she was finally going to be 33 and an adult by hobbit standards. Sam and his wife Rosie had been keeping her present, and everyone else's, a secret. "Ma, why won't you tell me what it is?" Elanor said with a whining note in her voice.

Rosie just smiled "because it's a surprise" she answered her daughter as she washed the dinner dishes "If you go to bed early, tomorrow will get here quicker and you'll find out what it is" Rosie said shooing Elanor out of the kitchen "Goodnight dear" she said.

"Goodnight Ma, Goodnight Da " Elanor said as she closed the door to her room. Sam smiled from his position in front of the fire "She'll be so surprised when she sees what I've planned" Sam said to his wife as they went into their room "and the party will be wonderful for my little girl's coming of age".

The next morning went by rather quickly with Elanor getting ready in her new dress, a gift from Uncle Pippin and Uncle Merry, and Sam and Rosie making the final preparations.

The party finally started and everyone marvelled at the gifts they received from Elanor. No-one however was prepared for the gift Sam and Rosie had prepared and there were many shocked and surprised gasps as an elf, a man and a dwarf came out of a side pavilion.

Elanor took one look at the three strangers and smiled she ran to her mother and father and hugged them fiercely whispering "thank-you thank-you thank-you" over and over again.

By now you should have realised who these stranger were and if not then I shall tell you, the elf of course is Legolas Thranduillon, Prince of Mirkwood, the man is Aragorn son of Arathorn, King of Gondor, and the dwarf is Gimli son of Gloin. They are all that remains of The Fellowship except for the hobbits.

Elanor knew this and she was so happy that her father had just granted her biggest wish, to see some of the fellowship.

The party went on and a good time was had by all then later Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Sam, Rosie and Elanor went home and talked about all that had happened in the long 30 yrs they had been apart. Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas stayed for three weeks and on the final day they asked Elanor a most surprising question…

((AN: ok this is my first story so feel free to flame if its constructive criticism and not outright bashing up my story.

If you see something wrong point it out so I can better my writing but don't write pointless complaining flames if all you're going to do is complain and not help me write better.

By the way so you don't complain Legolas' last name is not Greenleaf that is the translation of his first name his last name is actually Thranduillon.

If you didn't know that read the Simarillion and not just the parts with "hot" characters.

Its short i know but its my first story and i wrote 2 chapters then got writers block im am now starting on the third chapter and i will put up the second chapter if i get a review that tells me what i need to improve and if i should continue writing this story.))


End file.
